Leonidas (300)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kratos (by Godkombat21) As a war rages at the borders of sparta, King Leonidas finds himself at the mountain sides. He looks around for and enemy to approach, and over the horizene he spots the leader of the invading army, Kratos. Kratos jams the blade of Olympus into the ground and takes out the blades of Chaos. Leonidas responds by throwing his Dory Spear. Kratos queikly deflects it and fires two arrows from the bow of Apollo. Leonidas deflects one, but another arrow punctures his shoulder. Kratos jumps from the mountain and charges at Leonidas. Leonidas prepares for impact and finds himself trying to block the blades of Chaos. The blades just graze Leonidas' chest. Kratos Jumps in an attempt to commit a downward slash on Leonidas. He uses his shield to block the blades and knock Kratos off balance. Leonidas takes out his Kopis Sword and tries to stab Kratos. Suddenly Kratos takes out the head of Helios and blinds Leonidas. As Leonidas' vision comes back Kratos manages to come from behind and behead Leonidas. Kratos yells in Victory as Leonidas' lifeless body falls to the ground. WINNER: KRATOS Expert's Opinion Despite the battle sim above, users of the wiki deemed the fight unfair and will not go on the warriors' statuses. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Maximus Decimus Meridius (by Omnicube1) King Leonidas is strolling in a meadow when he sees General Maximus Decimus Meridius brandishing Roman weaponry. Leonidas tells Meridius to back off and choose a different route. The General refuses and wipes dirt on his hands and prepares for battle. Leonidas pulls out his Dory Spear and hurls it at Meridius. The General lifts his Murmillo Shield and the spear bounces of the shield at an angle. Leonidas draws his Kopis Sword and places his Spartan Shield on his arm. He lunges at Maximus but misses his stab. Maximus draws his Gladius and swings the Spartan king but the Spartan shield absorbs the blow. Leonidas pushes his shield at Meridius and knocks him over. Leonidas draws in for the kill but Maximus kicks the king square in the chest and pushes Leonidas back. Meridius retreats and pulls his Pilum from the ground and hurls it at the Spartan. The Javelin goes right through the shield; Leonidas tries to pull it out the bent point of the spear renders his shield useless and he drops the spear in disgust. He picks up his Dory Spear and closes in on Maximus, who has acquired a Retiarius' Trident and stabs at the king. Leonidas dodges the Trident and stabs back at Maximus. The spear finds its mark but has only pierced Maximus' gladiatorial armor, not his flesh. Meridius breaks off the Dory Spear and draws his Spatha Sword and Emperor's Stiletto. He hacks and stabs at Leonidas. He cuts Leonidas' arm but does not sever it. The Spartan draws back in pain and draws his Kopis sword and slashes back at the General. The Roman is able to deflect the sword but it backlashes and cuts his leg. He falls to the ground in agony. Leonidas stands above him and draws an Uber-Immortal Blade and prepares to finish off his enemy. Meridius pulls out his concealed Stiletto and throws it at the King. The Stiletto goes right through Leonidas' armor and leaves a mortal wound. The Spartan shrugs it off and stabs Meridius through the chest with his Uber-Immortal Blade. Leonidas whispers to his enemy, "You were the best warrior I have ever faced," and walks away grasping on his mortal wound. WINNER: KING LEONIDAS Expert's Opinion The experts believed that even Maximus' skill and strength couldn't match up to that of Leonidas, a fully fledged spartan who began his rigorous training at age seven, and came out on top as the king of Sparta. His greater experience gave the Spartan king an edge as well. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage